pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Telling Threetails For Help
This is when Pit and Crystal go to Threetails, wondering if she can help with their problem about Querrell. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Pit the Raccoon Threetails the Fox Dexter the Fox Villains Querrell the Chameleon Taldeva the Fox Chapter 1-Meeting Threetails Randomly The two raccoons were thinking of ideas to help get Querrell back to normal, but no luck. Pit: We've gotta think of something, fast. Crystal: It's annoying, there just seems to be no way. They then saw someone in the far distance, someone Crystal recognised. Crystal: Hey, maybe she could help. Pit: We can't go around asking random people. Crystal: She isn't just someone, she's Threetails, one of my good friends, she can help. (shouting) Hey, Threetails!! Threetails then noticed. Threetails: Crystal, hey, long time no see! Crystal: Right back same. Hey, could you help? Threetails: With what? Crystal: The current situation right now, explain. Pit: Sure, Querrell, who I'm sure you know of by now, is my best friend and we want to get hm back to the way he was, could you help? Threetails: Wow, never knew that before, ok, sure, I could help. Crystal: Knew you would. The three then tried to think of ideas, and Threetails thought of something. Threetails: Why don't we annoy him into falling into a trap, then forcing him to help you! Crystal: Sure, that doesn't sound too bad! Pit: Only what to annoy him with... Threetails: Me! I can be very annoying, more funny though. I could do the dance. Crystal: Oh gawd (facepalms, but is smiling) Threetails: IT"S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!! Pit: Are you serious? Threetails: Sure, why not, it'll work like that, right? Crystal: Let's get moving then! Chapter 2-An Unlikely Capture Pit, Crystal and Threetails then set up the trap, in the hopes of getting Querrell. Pit: Alright, now go act crazy and annoy him, ok? Threetails: Ok! So, the plan seemed to be working, but then no word was confirmed for a while. Crystal: She doesn't take this long, what's up? Then a black thing seemed to be rising not far from their location, and it seemed to get away. They then saw Threetails in said black thing. Crystal: Oh no.... Pit: Why is it any plans that involve me always seem to fail? Crystal: Taldeva you idiot! Pit: Who? Crystal: Taldeva, Threetails' worst enemy. Obviously, they've got her. Pit: We're gonna need her otherwise the plan won't work! Crystal: We can't just go and get her either, even though we're pretty strong, Taldeva will know how to deal with two, in fact, I think I may know someone who might help us. Pit: Who? Crystal: Her twin brother, Dexter. Pit: Oh. Crystal: Let's go, now, and find him. Chapter 3-Querrell and Taldeva's Success of a Capture and Finding an Ally Back at Taldevas base... Taldeva: Brilliant! So much of their ridding of a good friend of mine, hm hm... Querrell: Ah yes, now that he's after me more than ever, it does get annoying. Taldeva: Now we've got to make sure they don't come here in pursuit. Querrell: If they do, it'll mean trouble. Now I've got to check on Talba, he can be crazy around new bases. Taldeva: Of course. Querrell then walked off. Taldeva looked at Threetails, in a cage impervious to electric attacks. Taldeva: Oh, how do you feel now, my worst nightmare, trapped in a cage at the hands of a, uh, a genius! Threetails: (growling) Taldeva: What's that? You don't like it? Well I don't either, how about we not talk? Threetails continued to growl. Taldeva: Alright then, I'll take that as a yes. Meanwhile, with the raccoons... Pit: So, where do you think this Dexter might be? Crystal: Somewhere. They then noticed him talking to Bruce about something. Crystal: There he is. Pit: I can see how they're twins, they look very similar, except he's got a bad ear. Crystal: That's normal. Then Dexter saw them first. Dexter: It's Threetails' friends no doubt. What's up? Crystal: Uh, bad news, Threetails is captured by Taldeva, need help. Dexter: Ok, I'm helping if she's in danger. Pit: Thanks. Dexter: Let's get moving, I should know where Taldeva is. They then ran off. Chapter 4-The Fight For Threetails and the End Dexter, Crystal and Pit then made it to Taldevas mini-base, ready to get Threetails back. Taldeva: Oh, look who came, the two weirdos and the freak of a brother of this one here (points to Threetails) Dexter: Listen, Taldeva, just give Threetails back and everything will be fine. Taldeva: No, because she'll ruin this place! Querrell then came in. Querrell: Same here. Pit and Crystal then flinched. Pit: (whisper) I don't want to harm Querrell, so pinning her down is useless! Crystal: (whisper) Ugh, he just HAD to show up at the most inopportune moments. Dexter: No deal, I've got a plan anyway! He then threw a throwing knife and cracked the glass surrounding Threetails. It hit the wall above her, but not anywhere near her. Threetails: Thanks, Dexter! That was close.... Dexter: It was meant to hit the glass alone. Taldeva: I thought that was... Dexter: It's apparently not steel-proof. You ok, girl? Crystal: Now, to get Taldeva. Guys, lets not get Querrell now. Dexter: Why? Pit: Can't explain now, but we've gotta get her out of here! Taldeva: No, no! Pit: Down on the flames! Taldeva: I'm prepared! She then teleported away, and the base simply disappeared, and they fell shortly to the ground. When the heroes had woken up, Querrell was gone. Pit: Oh great, where is he? Crystal: Somewhere away from here... Threetails: Sorry I couldn't help, guys... Pit: It's ok, he's certainly fast... Dexter: We'd better find the others, Bruce could be in issues with Fry. Threetails: Uh, ok, see you guys! They then ran off. Crystal: So, that's second attempt ruined, what next? Pit: We keep trying until we win. They then started to get back to the Blue Ridge Zone, to think of more ideas on how to get Querrell back to normal. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Truth Arc